


Breaking Dawn

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, helpme, jonginwhyareyoublonde?, kyungsooissocute, whatamIdoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Dawn is the time Vampire Jongin leaves after sitting on his human mate's windowsill and watching over him all night, every night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's here. Well, a part of it. I will try and update it after I finish two chapters or maybe I'll keep it as one chapter only.  
> Thank you for the prompt @/8812forkadi, I hope you like it!~~ <3

 

Kyungsoo finally gives in, he was supposed to stay awake and wait for tomorrow but he can’t. He has a 7 am shift tomorrow at the café near his school and he just got out of his last class. He wanted to stay awake to prove a point to himself. He feels it deep within him, creeping in his dreams and even through reality that someone or something is just hovering around his room or maybe outside of it. He supposes that it can wait for another day since the weekend is already coming, he will stay up and finally figure out what’s bothering his dreams and his sanity.

 

Jongin frowns and sighs as he finally see his human take his spot on the twin sized bed, covered with that soft baby blue blanket. He’d laugh at the huge bed but he knows that the boy sleeping on it worked hard to buy himself a new and big one since he’s a very restless sleeper. He tosses and turns until he falls down from his bed and ends up cursing before crawling back to bed. But even though he’s a restless sleeper, Kyungsoo falls asleep faster than anyone and it’s probably because he always has night classes.

 

Jongin doesn’t get it, he doesn’t know why the boy works and lives on his own when he’s just 20 years of age. He’s been watching for already 15 years but he still doesn’t get why the boy lives alone when he had parents before.

 

He waits for a small while, time is all he has, waiting is nothing so he waits until the boy falls asleep before he slowly unlocks the latch and lets himself stay by the windowsill. The scent hits him first, every bit of Kyungsoo’s smell is enticing to Jongin. It doesn’t matter whether Kyungsoo’s been out all day or running around, that distinct pear and freesia scent still fills Jongin’s whole being like they were served on a platter right in front of him.

 

Jongin didn’t notice it but as soon as he sees the bright beam of light threatening to rise up, he glances at the boy again and wishes him a good day before disappearing. Jongin hates this the most, he loses time just watching and he feels oddly satisfied by it. He has been doing it for years but it never changes.

 

As expected, he chose the right mate but what he doesn’t want to see is his mate dying and leaving him before actually knowing about his existence.

 

~~


	2. Saving Ass and Moving Places

\--

 

“Jongin!” the blonde whips his head back to find the owner of the voice who called him, a tad irritated that he’s almost running behind schedule.

 

He sighs when he sees his older brother walking through the hallway of their mansion. He’s preparing to go out since the sun has already set and he’s ready to watch his mate, just to keep him safe until he gets home.

 

“What?” he grunts out, frowning when he sees the doors tightly shut.

 

“You need to stop stalking your mate, it’s not good for you and you might just scare him away” his brother warns quietly.

 

Junmyeon is his only brother and they’re two of the few vampires living in this town, mostly because they scared of the rest of them. They didn’t want a mess so they made sure that they pushed back the dangerous vampires out of the town. Junmyeon is a tad shorter than Jongin and unlike his golden tanned skin, Junmyeon’s skin is as pale as snow, just how vampires should be in their bloodline, that is.

 

“What do you want me to do? Walk with him, befriend him? He doesn’t even have time for his friends, why would he want to spend time with me?” Jongin points out lightly, his words hold no venom because they have been through this over and over.

 

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head at him. He knows what he will say and they have been though this for a long time. They have already spent a lot of time here in this town and it’s only a matter of time before people starts noticing that his brother isn’t aging.

 

“Just try, Jonginnie. It wouldn’t hurt to try besides we’re not bad, we don’t drink human blood. He will understand, Kyungsoo is a great kid” Junmyeon says softly before lightly waving his hand to open the doors to let his younger brother out.

 

~~

 

Jongin is just grateful that his brother can’t read minds even though he knows the hopeless crush turned into lust turned into love Jongin has been harboring for his mate for 15 years already. It is torture to be near him to be very honest but Jongin doesn’t regret a thing.

 

He whistles a very familiar tune as he walks towards the school and frowns as he sees his mate already exiting the front gate. Why is he leaving already? His schedule isn’t supposed to be done until 30 minutes. Jongin is **never** late. He knows Kyungsoo’s schedule by heart even if his heart hasn’t been beating since he was born. It’s a new semester of Kyungsoo’s final year, his schedule changed but Jongin triple checked before he got a new routine of following Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin was already planning on turning around to start walking again but he heard a loud sound right near him and a grunt of pain coming from his mate. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathes in sharply, inhaling Kyungsoo’s familiar scent before he forced himself to calm down. His mate’s scent is the only thing that can make him crazy and make him calm at the same time, isn’t it funny when he’s basically a mess of nerves that can snap anytime.

 

“Loser!” he heard someone scoff and he doesn’t have to guess who the person addressed.

 

Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo who was already picking up his things that fell from the ground. With two long strides, he bends down and helps the boy pick up his things. It’s not his first time being this close to Kyungsoo but it’s still different as the ones before it. Kyungsoo is just mesmerizing.  

 

After picking up all his things Kyungsoo straightened out his clothes, patting lightly at the creases before finally looking at the man who helped him. He offered a small smile only to realize that he has seen this man before. “Jongin right?”

 

The man in front of him smiled and scratched his neck before nodding. “That asshole should trip for tripping you” Jongin says quietly, his voice is so melodic and it still amuses Kyungsoo every time he hears it.

 

“You always see me in the most embarrassing situations” Kyungsoo mutters flatly

 

It’s not his first time seeing the golden God that’s in front of him. To be honest, he has seen the taller a few times almost mostly at night, sometimes even just passing by the same street or as Kyungsoo had pointed out, the taller has been seeing him in the weirdest situations, wherein he’s always on the floor or picking up his things.

 

“I just catch you being tripped by assholes every time I see you” Jongin answers quietly before slowly backing away

 

Kyungsoo has always wondered why Jongin steps back a few spaces from him even though he’s just trying to be polite and start a conversation. He thought the man is just an introvert but his whole appearance screams otherwise. Jongin is the epitome of perfection, with his blonde silvery locks brushed up with an undercut, perfectly chiseled jaw and that delicious smirk---what? Kyungsoo stares blankly as he tries to register why the man in front of him was smirking at him.

 

Jongin chuckled softly and heaven’s angels sang, already ready to lift Kyungsoo’s soul out of his body as the man smiles at him brightly. “I said you should be careful, next time” Jongin repeats for him to hear

 

Kyungsoo nods furiously to hide his embarrassment, hoping that his cheeks aren’t red or that maybe Jongin is just as blind as him and can’t see small details.

 

“That’s what I said” Kyungsoo points out with a pout.

 

He decides to put his things on his bag before another stupid person decides to trip him or bump into him.

 

“Are you heading home?” Jongin asks him.

 

Kyungsoo can’t say that he wasn’t surprised but he is. Jongin never stayed long after the thank you’s and your welcomes, he always excused himself. Maybe this day isn’t as shitty as Kyungsoo thought. “Ah. Yes. My last class was dismissed early. Are you heading home too?” he asks softly, finally walking and letting Jongin fall in step next to him.

 

“Yes. I live the same way, is it okay if I tag along?” Jongin asks quietly

 

The air around them shifted really fast, they’re not close to each other but it feels like they are already isolated in their own world. No one dares to walk beside Kyungsoo or even glance at him now that Jongin’s walking next to him. It’s so strange but it’s comforting.

 

“Tag along, all you want. It’s late and kids should have companion~” Kyungsoo teases as he follows Jongin’s foot that kicked a stray rock out of the walkway.

 

The taller scoffed at him and he could already see the smirk forming on his lips. “Kids? Are you talking about yourself? I’m even taller than you!” Jongin points out.

 

“Excuse you! My height is just right and you---you’re just….tall!!!” Kyungsoo blurts out in retaliation, not being able to find out a bad thing about the taller even after checking him out more than once already.

 

~~

 

Their conversation flowed like the water from a dam that broke. Kyungsoo has never been this open but he just had to, he wanted to keep the conversation running and learn a lot of things about Jongin. Jongin shares too little for Kyungsoo’s liking but he’ll take it anyway.

 

His house is a 20 minute walk from school but everything seemed fast, he wanted to walk slower and just bask in Jongin’s attention since the taller never took his eyesight away from him as if he’s **_that_** interesting. He didn’t even notice that they’ve already entered the apartment complex and now they’re standing at Kyungsoo’s front door.

 

**1214**

 

“This is me” Kyungsoo says quietly, almost too quiet that he wishes that Jongin would say something and invite him out to eat or something.

 

“And this is me” Jongin answers with a wide smile, pointing at the apartment just across Kyungsoo’s door.

 

Kyungsoo blinks blankly, blinks a few more times before he gapes at Jongin and nods. “Oh. You’re my neighbor!” he finally says

 

Jongin chuckles softly and nods. Well this was way easier, Kyungsoo thinks. He didn’t even think about whether his pantry was fully stocked or whether he has ramen but he blurts out the invitation anyway.

 

“Do you maybe want to come in? Let’s eat ramen or something. I want to thank you”

 

Jongin hoped that the discomfort on his face didn’t show as soon as Kyungsoo opened the door and his senses got attacked by Kyungsoo’s scent again. He’s been trying to hold it in and maybe run away from Kyungsoo and satisfy his hunger before actually accidentally biting his mate.  “It’s rather late and I don’t want to intrude”

 

“No. I insist. I’m inviting you in” Kyungsoo says the words before he pulls Jongin through the threshold.

 

Jongin’s eyes flickered to gold before he willed it to turn down into a softer shade of brown. Kyungsoo shouldn’t have said that. Kyungsoo shouldn’t have said it that lightly when it meant the world to Jongin.

 

Vampires aren’t allowed to enter a human’s home without an invitation, they’ll be obliterated to death or maybe get strike by lighting, Jongin would never know since his mate practically dragged him in. During the night, Jongin made sure that he’s careful, sitting by the outer side of the windowsill, never going too close to the threshold as he doesn’t want to scare his mate by letting him witness Jongin being turned into ashes or something

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo snaps him out of his reverie and pulled him to sit on a stool near the breakfast bar.

 

“Yes?” he answers, fixing his gaze to Kyungsoo’s beautiful eyes that were hidden by those stupid round framed glasses.

 

“I asked you if you wanted ramen or pizza? I can cook too, if you want” Kyungsoo offered or rambled, it doesn’t make a difference because he’s almost speaking faster than he can think.

 

“No. No. My brother and I are eating out tonight, water is fine. We can meet again anyway?” Jongin trails off, not wanting to impose a next meeting but his mate beams up and flashes the brightest smile Jongin had ever seen on his mate, his lips shaped into a heart and his eyes formed crescents. Why is he so damn cute!

 

“Of course! I just quit my morning shift and I am preparing to transfer my morning classes! It’ll be fun to hang out!” Kyungsoo says lightly, before offering the glass of cold water to Jongin

 

Their hands brushed and Kyungsoo flinched at the coldness of Jongin’s fingers or maybe the water was just too cold since he had put a lot of ice cubes in it. Jongin took it as his cue to leave, he had already risked too much and he’d be here later anyway. He just has to fix something before he returns back to his mate.

 

Luckily his phone rang and the caller id flashed his brother’s mate’s name, Yixing.  He dropped the call before turning to Kyungsoo’s expectant eyes, how could anyone leave him or bully him when he’s the cutest person alive. “I have to go. I’ll see you soon?”

 

Kyungsoo walked him out and he was almost pouting as he watched Jongin’s broad back exiting his house. “Of course! Now that I know you’re my neighbor, I’ll see you more often and please let us not meet in such embarrassing situations where you have to save my ass” he jokes and shyly smiles as he really doesn’t know if he’s coming out as a flirt or a kid trying to flirt to Jongin.

 

Jongin smiled at him anyway, flashing those pearly whites and exhibiting a dimple on his cheek. “I am honored to save your ass. Good night, Kyungsoo. I’ll see you later. Sweet dreams” he says softly before he cups Kyungsoo’s cheek, watching the younger lean into his hand.

 

Their moment got broken by Kyungsoo’s cute dog that barked and came out of nowhere making Kyungsoo flinch and back away from Jongin shyly. He’s pretty sure that his cheeks are burning up and when did he start to like being pet and cooed at???? They both bid their goodbyes again before he finally closed the door.

 

Drowning in happiness, Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember that the apartment across his wasn’t occupied yet.

 

~

 

Jongin pouts at his brother’s door before he finally knocks. The door opens widely and Jongin could already see his brother and his mate lounging on the bed, both reading books.

 

“Jongin~ah, is something bothering you?” Yixing asks and closes his book to focus his attention on Jongin

 

The taller bit his lip furiously, he was never the one to ask for favors and he always made sure not to burden his brother or his brother’s mate since they’ve been taking care of him a lot.

 

“I need help?” Jongin muttered lowly

 

That caught Junmyeon’s attention and he glanced worriedly at his brother, wondering why he’s so shy all of a sudden. “Of course, anything” Yixing answered

 

He’s the sweetest vampire in existence and Jongin’s always glad that Junmyeon saved the doctor from dying when the surgeon got into a car accident a century ago.

 

“I want to move places…I told Kyungsoo I live across his apartment and I checked, there’s someone who already bought the place” Jongin mumbled

 

Yixing and Junmyeon both stayed quiet at this and it’s actually making Jongin nervous. He’s not an aggressive vampire and he knows that even though he looks like one, he still wouldn’t hurt any human being. Not that he wants his brother to do it for him.

 

“Ah. Of course, Jonginnie. Junmyeon~ah can help you with that. He has friends that works at the real estate down town and we can make that happen but are you sure you’re ready to move out? It’ll be lonely here without you” Yixing points out

 

“Only at night. I’ll come back here before dawn, I promise” Jongin answers clearly, not wanting his brothers to worry.

 

“Alright. Just be safe, okay?” Junmyeon says with a soft smile.

 

Jongin nods and offers his own smile to his brother. He really wouldn’t want to know how his life would turn up if his brother didn’t save him from the massacre that happened in their family house before.

 

“Thank you” he says with sincerity

 

Junmyeon and Yixing both smiled at him. “No worries. We’re family, Jongin. Don’t hesitate to ask” his brother says reassuringly

 

 

\--

 


	3. Let's make it forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Sorry it took a long time. Thanks for waiting! I'll work harder~!! Enjoy!!!! <3

 

 

Jongin finds himself staring, it’s not unusual anymore but it’s actually more interesting to see Kyungsoo up close while eating or sleeping. He honestly sounds like a creep but ever since Kyungsoo invited him into his house, Jongin couldn’t help but go in whenever the younger is asleep. It doesn’t help that Kyungsoo sleeps like a damn baby when he’s comfortable.

 

It was true that Kyungsoo had quit his job at the café near the school to get morning classes until 3 pm but he also found another job, working at the bookstore near their apartment from 5 til closing time which was 8 pm. Jongin had no trouble dropping by the bookstore every 6 pm or as soon as the sun hides. It’s better now because winter is the best time, days grow shorter and nights grow longer, giving more excuse for Jongin to be out and about.

 

Just like now, he’s currently sitting across Kyungsoo who’s eating his dinner while Jongin is just blatantly staring. He wasn’t surprised that the two of them clicked together like puzzle pieces. They had the same interests and Kyungsoo is just a happy boy when he’s talking about his interests especially cooking. Too bad Jongin can’t stomach eating. He could try but he’d probably get sick.

 

Some vampires could do it though, throughout the years they have learned to adapt and move on with modernity. It’s just that Junmyeon had always been careful about Jongin, he doesn’t encourage big changes for the taller vampire.

 

“You’re staring at me again” Kyungsoo snaps him out of his mind

 

Jongin’s always focused on Kyungsoo, never breathing too much because Kyungsoo smells delicious and he always made sure “You’re cute” he says with all honesty

 

“You’ve said that a million times now. I’m not cute. You never told me what you do for a living” Kyungsoo points out lightly while munching his spaghetti.

 

They’re lounging at Jongin’s new place that he might have forced his brother to buy for him. Kyungsoo offered too cook because apparently Jongin’s place is two times bigger than Kyungsoo’s apartment and he has the best kitchen.

 

“Oh. I dance” Jongin says lightly, forking the spaghetti that was in front of him.

 

He knows that it’s rude to play with food and it’s even ruder to ignore your mate’s cooking.

 

“Dance?” Kyungsoo asks in wonder

 

Jongin chuckled and nodded before finally forcing himself to take a bite. “I used to DJ but now I work at the veterinary clinic. If you want though, I could indulge you with dancing” he teases, knowing that Kyungsoo’s cheeks would flame up

 

The spaghetti tasted so good to Jongin’s surprise. He was a bit indifferent to food in general except for blood obviously but this spaghetti tasted different, it doesn’t repulse Jongin. He should ask his brother’s mate about it later on.

 

“You’re shamelessly flirting!” Kyungsoo blurts out, immediately reaching for his glass of water.

 

“Is it working?”

 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks flamed up, a telltale sign that he is indeed flushed and embarrassed. “it is, so quit it” he muttered too low for any human to catch but thank everyone that Jongin is anything but human.

 

“Soo. I know this seems fast. We’ve just known each other for months but I was wondering if you wanted to become my boyfriend?” Jongin shyly asked. It’s actually his first time asking anyone to be in a relationship with him. He’s basically a damn virgin as soon as he saw five year old Kyungsoo, he had to wait until his feelings went from wanting to become friends to being so jealous then finally accepting that he’s in love with his human mate.

 

He could hear Kyungsoo’s heart beating fast and the boy already stopped eating. Jongin now wishes that he could read minds. He wouldn’t be this nervous if he could do so. He watched as the younger bit his lips furiously before finally looking up to him with those round eyes and a cute pout on his lips. “I thought you’d never ask”

 

FUCKING FUCK HE WAS SO CUTE. HELP. HOW TO CALM DOWN. HELP. 

 

Jongin calmed his own dead heart and smiled brightly at Kyungsoo before he reached out his hand to take the younger’s hand, pulling it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. Jongin could see the way Kyungsoo shivered from the coldness of Jongin’s lips but nevertheless smiled shyly when he took back his hand.

 

Kyungsoo is happy, Jongin has watched his boyfriend (wow damn it, that sounds so good) smile brightly, eyes almost disappearing and his lips forming a beautiful heart shape.  “I know it’s too soon to say this but I feel safe around you” his mate says softly.

 

“I’m everything but safe, baby” Jongin says softly, he couldn’t even hide the bitterness in his voice.

 

 

\--

 

 

Dinners didn’t stop there, picking up Soo didn’t stop there and of course messaging the younger only got worse from then on. Yixing said that Jongin’s probably taking the meals like a champ because well Kyungsoo is his mate and his food automatically tastes better for Jongin. He still had to drink animal blood to replenish his strength and abilities but dinner became natural for him because of Soo.

 

He wasn’t ready to see a vampire hanging around Kyungsoo. He told his boyfriend that he’ll pick him up from school since it’s raining and the sun is hiding. What he didn’t expect to find was someone as tall as Kyungsoo but also a vampire, hovering around the latter like a damn leech. “Soo!” Jongin called out loud as he parked in front.

 

The vampire seemed to notice him at once, eyes full of surprise as he finally took in who or what Jongin is.  “Kyungsoo, is he your boyfriend?” the vampire asked quietly even though he’s aware that Jongin could hear him.

 

“Yes, that’s Jonginnie!” Kyungsoo answered with a proud smile

 

“Uhm. Do you mind if I join you two for a while, my parents are out” the other vampire muttered

 

Jongin wanted to curse out because he didn’t want another vampire hovering around Kyungsoo. He also doesn’t know why this vampire is out and about. It’s not unusual for vampires to blend in but it’s not always that they take morning classes.

 

“Sure!!! I wanted you to meet Jonginnie anyway!” Kyungsoo answered brightly

 

 

 

They ended up going to a hole in a wall Japanese restaurant because Kyungsoo wanted sushi and ice cream. Jongin offered his card to Kyungsoo who wanted to order on his own but the younger didn’t want to take it until he said that he insists.

 

It was awkward sitting across to the vampire, not to mention that the place is a bit smaller and the tables and chairs were neatly spaced to cater more customers. He now wished that he can read minds because he wanted to read the vampire’s mind.

 

Baekhyun is a little bit taller than Kyungsoo but he’s also a head shorter than Jongin. He’s a petite vampire, pale skin, slender fingers and has a very mischievous face.

 

“Why are you with Kyungie? Aren’t you the one with that hotshot doctor and the professor?” Baekhyun finally breaks the silence

 

“Why are you with Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks back.

 

He’s not sure if he had already seen this vampire but he’s oddly familiar. His scent is familiar almost a constant to Kyungsoo’s place.  “I asked first! He didn’t tell me he was dating a vam—“

 

“He doesn’t know and he’s my mate” Jongin cuts off the smaller.

 

The vampire’s eyes widened almost mimicking Kyungsoo’s own wide eyes but of course Kyungsoo is way cuter than this vampire. “Just so you know, Kyungsoo knows about me” he points out while smirking at Jongin

 

“You told him?!” the taller asks in disbelief

 

Kyungsoo seemed to be ordering a lot since he’s taking a lot of time at the counter, pointing at the things on the menu.

 

“He saw me feeding” Baekhyun answers nonchalantly

 

“You—“

 

“Oh relax, my mate was feeding me. I don’t drink from others” Baekhyun cuts him off, rolling his eyes in the process because he can’t believe that the vampire was so overprotective of Kyungsoo.

 

“You must’ve scared him!” Jongin almost snarls at the smaller.

 

He could already see the other tensing up in defense so Jongin willed himself to calm down. This is not the place to fight, not when Kyungsoo is around.

 

“He’s stronger than you think. Why do you think he hangs out with me” the smaller points out

 

“Why are you out and about, don’t you burn under the sun?” Jongin finally asks the important question.

 

He can’t hide his envy because Baekhyun can spend time with Kyungsoo half of the day while Jongin works on the veterinary clinic.

 

“No…? I can manipulate light and make sure it doesn’t hit me. I live a very normal life. I eat like a human, drink like one and of course hang out with them. Also I like making sure that Kyungsoo doesn’t get bullied” Baekhyun says with a proud smile, he looks really fond of Kyungsoo.

 

“How do you know about my family?” Jongin asks quietly

 

Kyungsoo was finally paying and waiting for his orders, he gave Jongin a small shy wave that Jongin returned with a wink, making the smaller blush furiously and looked away. Jongin knows the family that owns this place since they're vampires too and he knows them well enough to keep them in place.

 

“Well for one, your employee Sehun is my mate. I haven’t turned him because he’s still unsure about this life. Two, your brother is well known in our university because he only takes night afternoon-night classes and then there’s doctor Zhang, who has too many accomplishments next to his last name and he looks too young. Besides, you were the one who saved Sehun when he almost got bitten by that cursed vampire that you chased off. Why do you think my mate keeps on following you. He thinks you’re a God or something” Baekhyun explains with a pout on his lips.

 

Jongin quirks an eyebrow at him “Sehun’s your mate? Interesting. He’s a good boy” he says lightly

 

Sehun started working for him as soon as he opened up the clinic, Jongin is really fond with animals even though he drinks from almost dying animals at the wild he never touches the ones in his clinic. Sehun owns a dog that he always brings at the clinic, he’s a part-timer and he has afternoon classes mostly, that’s why it was easier for Jongin to follow Kyungsoo before.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and shakes his head “He’s my good boy. Stay on your lane. When are you planning on telling Kyungie? He hates being lied to” the smaller points out

 

“Also, are you the one who keeps on hovering around Kyungsoo’s place? Your stench is too strong, scared me a lot of times” Baekhyun quickly adds.

 

Jongin was about to answer when he hears the clattering of something, he quickly whips his head to the counter only to find it empty. Drinks are scattered all over the floor, Kyungsoo’s ice cream spilt on the ground and the place almost half empty.

 

He snarls and gets up from his seat but Baekhyun’s already by the counter, checking for Kyungsoo. “He’s gone, the man who’s at the counter is gone too”

 

It was nearing 5 pm. Jongin shouldn’t have masked his scent so that vampires would be aware of him and his mark on Kyungsoo. It doesn’t help that Kyungsoo’s blood smells too sweet.  He immediately follows Kyungsoo’s scent that led to the back door. He frowns when he sees the alley empty. 

 

“Baek!” a soft sharp cry immediately caught his ears, it’s not far but it’s definitely farther than expected. Baekhyun was already out of the shop but Jongin could teleport, he used his ability and jumped across roof tops while Baekhyun was running.

 

He frowns when finally caught Kyungsoo’s scent, his eyes darted to the corner of a red brick building. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat was strong and too fast, his mate must be so scared. He whistled at Baekhyun and motioned the building before they both went inside, Baekhyun through the front door and Jongin through the rooftop.

 

Jongin knows he was closer because Kyungsoo screamed and he’s sure that it was a few meters away from him. He ran to each room before finally ending up in the biggest empty room. What he saw made his blood boil, his eyes already turning into gold. He felt rage overpowering his system as he sees his mate full of dirt, his face had a large scratch and Jongin could see how much it hurt the young boy, seeing the tears falling from the younger’s eyes.

 

An animalistic growl resonated around the room, the vampire in front of Kyungsoo immediately turned to see where it came from. Jongin knew right then that it’s either he save Kyungsoo now or end this vampire. “Kyungsoo, close your eyes” he said loud enough for the young man to hear.

 

Kyungsoo clenched his eyes shut as he felt strong arms wrap around him, he felt the air whistling around him. He felt sick to his stomach and he just wanted to throw up. In one second he was floating, the next he was sitting again on a hard surface. He opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun worriedly looking at him, his best friend already stopped breathing in just to stop himself from tasting Kyungsoo’s blood.

 

“J-Jongin. I—Jongin was there” me muttered as Baekhyun tried to soothe his back to calm him down.

 

Baekhyun hugged him tighter and lifted him up. “I’ll take you home” he says quietly

 

Just then, they both heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. It made Kyungsoo flinch and hide his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He saw it. He knows he saw Jongin. He’s not wrong. He can’t be wrong.

 

\--

 

Junmyeon sighs as he sees his brother bruised up. “What happened?” he asks quietly, knowing that his brother might blow up

 

“I killed the first son of the Lee clan”

 

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon asked in confusion and surprise.

 

Killing another vampire is one thing but killing the first son and heir of a clan is another thing. He knows that this mess needs to be cleaned up before it spreads and right now they're outnumbered by a lot. 

 

Jongin clenched his jaw, he has been doing so for the last hour. He wanted to finish them all on his own but he knew better. He had to ask for help. “He hurt Kyungsoo. My mate. He hurt my mate!” Jongin spat out.

 

His fists were clenched tight, his blood is still boiling and he knows that he would have to kill every part of that clan. They made Kyungsoo their target and the first son admitted it before Jongin ended his life. They wanted Kyungsoo and Jongin would never let that happen.

 

 

Yixing came home seeing the two brothers standing in front of the dining table, a large blueprint sitting on top of the said table. “No welcome kiss? Welcome home? What’s for dinner?” Yixing teased, finally catching the attention of the Kim brothers.

 

He immediately felt the tense atmosphere, seeing as the two brothers had the strangest expressions on their faces. “What?” he finally asked

 

Junmyeon took a step towards his mate. He reached out and his expression finally calmed down. “Yixing, I want you to stay here. Jongin and I—“ Junmyeon’s words got cut off by their doorbell ringing, which surprised them because no one has ever rang their doorbell.

 

Jongin was immediately by the door, blocking the small space as he pulled the door open. “what are you doing here?”

 

Yixing wasn’t getting any answers about anything so he decided to step in or out, in this case as he pried the door open revealing a tall handsome man and two cuties.  “Well hello there” Yixing greeted, lightly pushing Jongin to invite the two humans and their vampire inside.

 

“I—I’m sorry we came so late. I forced Baekhyun to take me here” Kyungsoo muttered

 

All eyes were at him and he knows why, he basically forced Baekhyun to admit Jongin’s secret before he forced him again to be brought to Jongin’s real house.

 

“Kyungsoo, hi” Junmyeon greets with a soft smile

 

“I know…I know that you’re all vampires” Kyungsoo says bluntly before he lowers his head, trying to hide the bandaged cheek.

 

Jongin hated it. He didn’t want this to happen like this. He didn’t want Baekhyun to be the one who’d tell Kyungsoo about him. He wanted to do it himself!

 

“Go home” he grits out, glaring at Baekhyun in the process of doing so.

 

He saw Kyungsoo flinch and he knew that he probably scarred the younger when he snapped that vampire’s limbs. “Jongin” Kyungsoo calls out in a small voice

 

He sounded scared that Baekhyun automatically wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close to him. Sehun stepped in front of Kyungsoo and Jongin which made Jongin’s blood boil even more.

 

“Get the fuck away from him” Jongin snaps, ready to flip Sehun away from his mate but Junmyeon’s hands were already on his shoulders to stop him

 

“Language, Jongin” Junmyeon warned the same time as Baekhyun hissed at Jongin.

 

 

Yixing decided to step in and break them apart, pulling Jongin away from them to let Junmyeon entertain their guests for a bit. He pulled Jongin back to the kitchen to be far from their guests. Silence enveloped them at once but Yixing didn’t dare to reach for Jongin’s arm.

 

“Jongin, tell me what’s wrong” Yixing speaks softly.

 

He waits because he knows that Jongin hates being rushed. He has seen Jongin patiently watching over Kyungsoo without asking for anything so he wants to know why his brother in law is pushing Kyungsoo away.

 

Jongin finally met his eyes “I…I killed someone near him. He’s scared of me..I didn’t even tell him what I am. He must be repulsed when he heard what happened. I didn’t even wait for him to be far from the place”

 

“Jongin~ah, don’t. I don’t know what happened but I know that you wouldn’t kill for nothing. You can talk to him. He’s your mate he will understand”

 

“I didn’t know what to do. I lost control when I saw him bleeding there. I knew that I had to kill that vampire even though we had a deal with their family. His threats made it worse, he said his family were already targeting Kyungsoo and it was just a surprise when Kyungsoo came to their restaurant earlier”  Jongin explained.

 

“Which clan are we talking about?” Yixing asks quietly

 

“Lee clan” Jongin muttered quietly

 

That clan has been here before the three of them even got here. They had a deal to leave each other’s business as long as there’s no human hurt because the Kims wouldn’t allow that to happen. Yixing frowns at the size of their family compared to the Lees, they are so outnumbered and even though Jongin and Junmyeon had triple the strength, it still wouldn’t work out.

 

“We can help”

 

They turned to the owner of the voice only to see the other vampire with a sheepish expression on his face. “I’m Byun Baekhyun” he introduces himself

 

“No. I don’t want you involved” Jongin answers flatly

 

“I’m not asking for your opinion. Kim Jongin, we are more than you think and we care for Kyungsoo just as much as you do. I heard that you said they were coming for him and we wouldn’t allow that to happen” Baekhyun says firmly

 

“How many are you?” Yixing asks in interest

 

“Enough to take on the Lee clan, all trained and we have abilities too. Trust us, Jongin. We wouldn’t bring you down. I suggest you talk to Kyungsoo though” Baekhyun suggests

 

“He’s---“

 

Baekhyun cuts him off immediately, his lips pouting at Jongin. “He’s not disgusted, he’s worried. Just talk to him and we’ll plan the attack. I’ll call our friends. You have no idea how much vampires surround Kyungsoo and he just ignores it. He doesn’t treat us differently because we’re born or made this way. Give him some credit, Kim Jongin” Baekhyun states bluntly before finally leaving them.

 

Jongin sighs before he looks at Yixing who was looking at him with a small smile on his face. “Go on, Jongin.  We can fix this on our own, leave Sehun here and you need to protect them both. What’s the worst that he can do to you, strong man” Yixing teases lightly.

 

 

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo immediately lifted his head once he saw Jongin’s feet shuffling towards them. He knew how Jongin hated his socks and that thought immediately put a smile on his face. “Nini?” he calls out softly, not knowing if the older would answer him.

 

“Come with me? Let’s talk” Jongin softly says.

 

Kyungsoo’s face lit up as he placed his hand on Jongin’s waiting hand. He followed behind the taller as Jongin led them upstairs and into another door. Kyungsoo finally looked at the room, he sees how much of it is Jongin. The abundance of stuffed bears, the books lined up on the wall and the movie DVDs perched on the shelf under the flat screen.

 

“I’m sorry for lying” Jongin starts, he gestures at Kyungsoo to take a seat but the younger just roamed around his room, looking at his bookshelf

 

“You didn’t lie” Kyungsoo says lightly

 

Jongin has been frustrated since he came home and he just wants to hug Kyungsoo but knowing that he must’ve scared the younger stops him from doing so. “I….Kyungsoo…I’ve been watching you” Jongin admits quietly

 

“I know”

 

“I’m sorr---what?” Jongin asks in surprise

 

“I know that you’ve been watching me even before you finally got the courage to talk to me. I was actually planning on approaching you but you did it before I could” Kyungsoo explains with a small smile

 

Jongin wasn’t the only one hiding things. Kyungsoo was just happy that his midnight guardian finally talked to him after a long time of following him around.

 

“What…”

 

Kyungsoo turned around to look at Jongin who was already sitting on the edge of his bed. He’s honestly confused about everything. He has been careful, he made sure Kyungsoo never saw him at the same spot twice in a row.

 

“I’m not blind Jongin. Coincidence is one thing but seeing you almost everywhere every night is anything but coincidence. Besides, I have Baekhyun always scolding me about going home late and that vampires are lurking around. I didn’t tell on you because you didn’t look like a vampire, you just looked like a concerned citizen” Kyungsoo points out with an amused smile

 

“I am…” Jongin mumbles

 

“I know and I thank you for that” Kyungsoo answers softly.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, you’re my—“

 

“Mate” Kyungsoo supplies with a smirk forming on his lips.

 

Jongin gaped at him in surprise, almost ready to run downstairs and break Baekhyun’s neck for telling his mate. “What” he says ins surprise

 

“Mate. I’m your mate, right?” Kyungsoo said again. He plopped down on Jongin’s bed that looks surprisingly used even for a vampire that doesn’t need sleep.

 

“Yes but—“

 

“But what?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

 

Jongin gaped at him again. “Aren’t you mad? Disgusted? Creeped out? Anything??????? Why are you taking this like a champion” he says in frustration, his long limbs almost hits his fake alarm clock that’s balancing beside him

 

“You know, you don’t actually use that term that way, right?” Kyungsoo teased lightly

 

Jongin didn’t answer, he just kept on staring at Kyungsoo, he needs an explanation about this. It doesn’t help that Baekhyun gladly told Kyungsoo everything without even asking him.

 

“Baekhyun didn’t do anything. I overheard your conversation with your brother one time. I thought it was weird that you were addressing me as mate but when Baekhyun explained what you were, it finally clicked to me. Sehun is Baekhyun’s mate so I must be yours, right? You’re locked with me forever?” Kyungsoo asks cautiously.

 

He’s not entirely sure if Baekhyun was saying the truth about mates but he’s optimistic that Jongin would want to spend his life with him.

 

“As long as you live” Jongin assured him, finally pulling Kyungsoo near him.

 

They were already cuddling, Jongin’s back is leaning on the headboard while Kyungsoo is sitting on his lap. They shouldn't be doing this not when there's an open wound on Kyungsoo's cheek and Jongin is on the verge of snapping. 

 

“Great! I’m planning to live for a long long time!” Kyungsoo says with a smile, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck to pull the vampire closer to him.

 

“What?” Jongin asks in confusion

 

 Kyungsoo pulled away a little just to look at his boyfriend. “Jongin, you wouldn’t leave me to grow old on my own right?” he asks with a pout.

 

“Kyungsoo, you don’t know what you’re asking” Jongin says flatly

 

He has seen how Yixing had trouble facing the reality when Junmyeon changed him. Yixing blamed Junmyeon for a few weeks for taking his life away from him but Junmyeon was patient and he helped Yixing through his change.

 

“I’m asking for a lifetime with you, right?” Kyungsoo points out

 

His innocence baffles Jongin. It sounds so easy coming from Kyungsoo, just like black or white, yes or no but then again this is his Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo who never decides without thoroughly thinking first. 

 

“Bu—“

 

“But nothing. My friends and your family is already fighting my battles for me, might as well fight everything with each other forever” Kyungsoo points out knowing that Baekhyun decided to join this fight with Junmyeon and Yixing.

 

“You’re stubborn” Jongin sighed, finally relaxing as he nuzzles Kyungsoo’s neck. He can smell the sweet scent of Kyungsoo’s blood but seeing his mate wounded earlier holds him back from doing something that might hurt his mate.

 

“I know” Kyungsoo answers lightly before placing a soft kiss on Jongin’s temple

 

“Kyungsoo” Jongin almost whines, he’s helpless when it comes to Kyungsoo. He knows the younger is right but he still can’t decide for him not when he’s probably in shock from what happened earlier. It’s just…not the right time.

 

“I said, I know” Kyungsoo says again.

 

He ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair to calm the older. Kyungsoo knows that the older is overthinking again. Jongin has that habit and it never fails Kyungsoo to see right through him.

 

“But”

 

Kyungsoo leaned closer to Jongin, resting most of his weight on the older. “I lost my parents. They left me. They died and then the family that adopted me, left me too. Jongin I have nothing but the man who kept watching me every night by my window. You’re the only one I have. You can’t leave me alone too” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked at the end and he knows that he’d cry soon after all the stressful things that happened to him.

 

Jongin’s nonexistent heart broke for Kyungsoo. He never asked Kyungsoo why he lived alone or worked to pay for his tuition, he didn’t want to cross a line and hurt Kyungsoo but hearing all of these from Kyungsoo made him want to keep him forever, just like Kyungsoo said.

 

Jongin pulled away a little just to see his mate’s face. He wiped the tears from Kyungsoo’s face, making the younger pout. “Promise me something first” he says softly

 

“Anything” Kyungsoo answers in a heartbeat, his eyes locked onto Jongin’s golden ones.

 

“You’ll marry me and stay with me” Jongin says firmly.

 

He won’t have it any other way. Kyungsoo needs to be beside him or else he’d lose it. Kyungsoo has been his life since they first met and Jongin wouldn’t want anything else.

 

“As long as you keep on watching over me, my silly vampire” Kyungsoo answers with a soft smile, his lips forming into the heart shape that Jongin loves the most.

 

Jongin leans in to place the softest kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before he places his hand on top of the younger’s heart. _**“Always, my love”**_

 

 

 

\-- 

 

 


	4. I'll love you for a thousand more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one~~~~! I hope I did some justice to this prompt. Thank you for reading it!~ Please enjoy!

 

 

Of course Jongin wouldn’t put it past him, he wouldn’t let it go even though he knows that they’d have to leave town as soon as it is over. He left Sehun with a sleeping Kyungsoo, knowing that no other vampire can come into the mansion.

 

The sun had already set a few hours ago, the tension high in the air as the vampires in their area were aware by the battle that would ensue any minute. Baekhyun rounded up a couple of vampires, they were a strange bunch but then again, Byun Baekhyun is strange on his own. They were 10 all together, smaller in number but definitely with the abilities and strength, each one possessed, Jongin knew that they’d win.

 

Jongin hated new people, they are indeed familiar faces but Jongin doesn’t trust anyone but family. He had no choice not when he’s the one who caused this trouble. Everyone who is with him this moment will face the wrath of the Lee clan either he survives or not. It’s best that they finish this all tonight.

 

Baekhyun glanced at him, motioning him to go ahead since Jongin planned well, he had mapped the area, scouted it and made sure the mess would just stay in this place. He wouldn’t let it get out of hand, not when Kyungsoo is vulnerable.

 

Jongin steeled himself, he put aside the thoughts of Kyungsoo on the back of his mind before he signals to his brother to watch his back. It has always been this way, his brother watching his back as he made his way forward, maybe one day Kyungsoo would be the one watching his back.

 

“Focus, Jongin” Junmyeon says quietly earning a pout from his younger brother

 

Jongin’s stance became firm at once, all his attention diverted into his target. Once he kills the elders, he wouldn’t have to think about the recruited vampires that the Lee claimed as theirs.

 

Jongin clenched his eyes shut letting his senses focus more on their surroundings before he disappeared into thin air. That was the only cue he gave his team before the Lee clan surged forward to attack them. Jongin had the best vantage point as he was now standing atop of a tree near the warehouse. Junmyeon and Yixing were right beside him, watching as their team had drawn out a large number of vampire.

 

“We’re good here” Luhan, the telepathic vampire signaled to Jongin.

 

With that said, Jongin reached for his brothers arms before they all disappeared again and reappeared inside the almost abandoned warehouse. Jongin headed to the locked door, leaving his brothers to watch his back. He could already hear the cracks and breaks coming from the outside but he knows all too well that it’s not coming from his team. Not when Byun Baekyun calls out every single nickname he had for the boys.

 

It seemed too easy as he kicked the door open, unhinging the locks and making the door fly to the corner of the room, missing one of the Lees by a bit. “Cowards” Jongin spat out

 

There were curling up on themselves, clutching to one another but one remained standing firmly. Red eyes locked on Jongin’s golden ones. He had years of experience that Jongin doesn’t have but he had enough.

 

“Why Kyungsoo?” Jongin had to ask. There were a lot of humans in their town so he needs to know why Kyungsoo was being targeted by this family. There were only 4 of them, the grandparents and the parents of the man he had disposed of earlier in the day. He knew that the other sons were outside probably seeking for Jongin to lay revenge but they wouldn’t succeed in that.

 

“Don’t you see it. We want you out of this town. You came here thinking you can right the wrongs of the vampires before you but you’re just as blind as your parents” the older woman spat out.

 

She was already behind her son and the older man, using them as shield in case Jongin goes on a frenzy and decides to kill them all even before they can utter a word out.

 

“What?” Jongin asks in surprise, he faltered at the mention of his parents. It was a wound that Junmyeon decided to patch up and let heal with time. They never spoke of it.

 

Seeing Jongin like that gave the men confidence, their faces turned into a calmer expression. Thinking they all had the upper hand. “Your parents. They came here too, thinking they could offer assistance and change the world wherein the humans wouldn’t fear us and we’d have harmonious relationship but they are wrong. Humans are made to bow to us. We are stronger, wiser and invincible. We are their Gods. Pity your parents didn’t think the same. They’re such a waste. We could’ve killed you two too but your brother was wise and ran away with you” the old man said with a devilish smirk on his face

 

Jongin heard a growl coming from outside the room and he knew that his brother had heard everything. It all made sense now, why there was a massacre, why Junmyeon wanted to change places every few years and why he wanted them to be on their own. Not wanting to make friends with other vampires as they’re as dangerous as everyone else. Jongin didn’t know anything but his brother did.

 

“You’re planning on killing Kyungsoo because you want us out of here? You turn every human that staggers in your path. We made a deal that we wouldn’t snoop in your business as long as you kept your mouth away from ours. You and your family just broke that deal and it wouldn’t end well” Jongin threatens that all his words came out with venom making the women flinch in their spots.

 

Jongin bared his fangs, feeling the rage burning inside him. Internally, he thanks Baekhyun for having a human mate because without him, Kyungsoo would be alone right now. He can’t afford any distractions not when he’s ready to take a life to save a thousand.

 

 

 

Junmyeon heard the sound of Jongin’s cry of pain but he wasn’t disturbed by it not when there are 5 more men in front of him. “I just hope after this Kyungsoo becomes one of us because I’m not moving to another town without that stubborn boy” Junmyeon tells his mate before attacking the two men in front of him.

 

He heard Yixing chuckle as the latter took on the remaining three. He loves his life with Yixing and Jongin but it wouldn’t hurt to add another one in the family especially when it’s Jongin’s mate.

 

Junmyeon ducked just as an arm swung towards his head. He hated fighting he’s a pacifist. He believes in talking as much as he believes in love but well, Jongin. Jongin believes in justice and fairness. Before he could even reach out to break his attacker’s neck, the body disappeared right in front of him, leaving Junmyeon dumbfounded. He turned to Yixing only to see his mate gaping at him too. There were no more vampires, as if they vanished into thin air.

 

They heard a loud crack that might have come from the basement but they wouldn’t know now because in one second they were out of the building and standing on the field they once were before the fight began.  All of them were wounded but they didn’t lose anyone. They were far from the warehouse but Jongin was standing almost near the building. The explosion started from the bottom, they can feel the ground shaking as fire lit up the warehouse, shattering every glass and the beams being crushed by the intensity of the explosion.

 

Jongin turned to them with a small smile on his face. He was wounded too, healing but still wounded. Junmyeon wanted to reach for him but he knows his brother needed time. Jongin’s never the one for violence after that massacre that happened in their own home but right now he had no choice.

 

“Thank you” Jongin said out loud for everyone to hear before he disappeared into thin air.

 

Junmyeon sighed and turned to the men left with him. They all looked surprised and confused. All the bodies were probably already burning into ashes inside the warehouse. Jongin cleaned up pretty well even though he was wounded badly.

 

“Come home with us. I can heal you there” Yixing offered to the men before taking Junmyeon’s hand.

 

“He’ll be alright. He has Kyungsoo. It’ll be alright” Yixing softly said before giving his hand a tight squeeze.

 

 

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo is feeling excited. It’s been six whole months since they transferred to a new town. They started new and Kyungsoo finished school. He actually didn’t know that he could finish it but Jongin supported him. They didn’t talk about what happened that night, he trusted Jongin when the older said that he’s safe and that he won’t let anything happen to them.

 

Baekhyun and Sehun, along with their friends moved with them. They weren’t called a clan but a family. They learned how to stay together because they are stronger in numbers and what keeps them whole are loyalty and trust. Sehun was turned after the second month, Baekhyun had kept Sehun inside the house the whole time, only letting the newborn vampire out when they went out to hunt. After a few weeks, Sehun was the same, he looked sharper, brighter and even more handsome if that’s even possible but he was still the same Sehun.

 

Changing doesn’t frighten Kyungsoo, what frightens him is being alone and he’d rather give up his heartbeat to keep the man who holds his heart. They got married today, out in the open hill that Jongin found in one of his hunting trips and he had ask Baekhyun to filter the light away because he wanted Kyungsoo to experience the light and bright weather on his wedding day.

 

It was beautiful, magical even and Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised because Baekhyun had the hand in designing and organizing everything. He worked everyone’s ass to get the right chair to right place, the right fabric and color. He was that determined to give Kyungsoo the best wedding he could ask for.  They didn’t have to invite a lot because the only attendees were them, their small family. It was intimate, heartwarming and wonderful. Kyungsoo couldn’t ask for more.

 

Back to reality, he stares at his husband who is hovering on top of him, placing soft kisses on his face and chuckling every now and then. Jongin was so careful, he made love to Kyungsoo carefully and now he can’t let go of the younger. They’re still connected to each other, Jongin moving his hips ever so slowly, hitting the right nerves, making Kyungsoo arch his back in pleasure. “I’m going to miss it when you blush. You’re going to be hard and cold and dead like me” Jongin muttered

 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly before cupping Jongin’s face. “I won’t be hard and cold. I’ll always stay this way. I don’t think I can out-grow or out-human (is this even a word??) the baby fats on my cheeks and I’ll always stay warm for you, ninibear”

 

“I’m not a bear” Jongin muttered, exposing his fangs before playfully biting Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

“I know, you’re a vampire. My vampire” Kyungsoo sighs in contentment.

 

He bares his neck for Jongin. He’s ready and he wants it now. Now because he can hold Jongin, because he knows that he wouldn’t be alone.

 

“You’re exhausted” Jongin mutters or points out. They've been at it for hours, mating like rabbits or maybe worse since Jongin couldn't get enough of Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo could already feel Jongin tensing up, preparing to move away but the younger latched his legs around Jongin’s waist, pushing him inside him further. He lets out a pleasured whine before baring his neck again.

 

Jongin fastened his face, he placed his hand flat on the headboard and his other hand, holding Kyungsoo’s head, fingers tightly woven into the younger’s hair. “It’s going to hurt” Jongin says softly, nosing at Kyungsoo’s neck

 

He could feel the blood running on the younger’s veins, he could already smell it. He’d feed on it forever as long as the both shall live. He felt Kyungsoo tighten around him, almost reaching his peak once again it urged Jongin to move faster as he started to chase his own climax.

 

 

Kyungsoo came with a soft call of Jongin’s name and at the same time he felt Jongin’s fangs pierce his neck. The pleasure he felt overpowered the pain as Jongin sucked him dry yet filled him inside. His hands clenched tight on Jongin’s arms as the older kept on thrusting and filling him with everything that he has. Kyungsoo’s voice echoed inside the room, he was screaming in pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. His heart was full and he wanted to explode.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel dizzy, he can feel his insides burning, it was a mind numbing experience but then again, everything about Jongin is exhilarating and out of this world. His eyes were already fluttering shut but he feels Jongin slip out of him, mouth unlatching on his neck, leaving small licks on the wound before Jongin placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

He could taste his blood on Jongin’s lips but it was sweet rather than metallic. Jongin’s eyes were always bright gold but what surprised Kyungsoo was that Jongin’s eyes were amber, like burning gold and at that time, with his silvery locks and tanned skin. He honestly looked like an angel to Kyungsoo.

 

“I’ll see you when you wake up, Soo” Jongin says softly

 

“I love you, Nini bear”

 

“I love you more”

 

\--


End file.
